Fashion designer
by lydiasyafira
Summary: Apa yang membuat mereka berpikir bahwa sebahagia apapun aku dengan pekerjaan ini, suatu hari nanti aku akan merasa sedih?/Akashi tertawa kecil. Tangan besarnya menelusup diantara helaian sakura milikku. Sama seperti dulu./silakan mampir /tinggalkan jejak ya.


Fashion Designer

Disclaimer © Tadatoshi fujimaki

Story © lydiasyafira

Pair : Akamomo

.

.

.

 _Aku bahagia.._

 _Sungguh.. aku benar-benar bahagia dengan pekerjaanku saat ini.._

 _Apa yang membuat mereka berpikir bahwa sebahagia apapun aku dengan pekerjaan ini, suatu hari nanti aku akan merasa sedih?_

 _Aku tidak mengerti hal itu.._

 _Dan tak ingin mengerti,_

 _Maksudku, apa peduliku?_

 _Toh.. sampai saat ini aku tetap bahagia dengan pekerjaan ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sampai hal yang semula kuanggap bualan semata itu, benar-benar hadir padaku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hah, lelucon yang sangat menggelikan untukku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Seperti biasa, kerjaanmu selalu bagus Momoi." Seorang pemuda tersenyum lembut menatap selembar kertas yang berisi design baju pengantin.

"Nada bicaramu sama sekali tak berubah, seolah-olah aku memanglah seorang manager yang sedang memberikan laporan data pada kaptennya." Aku memaksakan sebuah lelucon yang terdengar sangat hambar di telingaku. "Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih pujiannya kapten, ah, maksudku, Tuan direktur Akashi corp."

Akashi tertawa kecil. Tangan besarnya menelusup diantara helaian sakura milikku.

Sama seperti dulu.

Saat aku masih terjerat pesonanya.

Bahkan, mungkin sampai sekarang.

Bodoh.

"Kau ada di barisan tamu undangan VIP bersama anggota tim Teiko dulu." Sebelah tangannya terulur memberikan kembali skecthbook berisi design baju pengantinnya padaku, iris merah itu seolah mengatakan ' _Terimakasih designnya, aku mengandalkanmu.'_

"Apa aku wajib untuk datang kesana?" sebuah kekehan kecil lolos dari bibirku. Aku memutus kontak mataku dengannya dan beralih pada tumpukan kertas gambarku di meja. Kupikir sekarang sudah lewat jam pulang, aku juga merasa tak enak pada para pekerja lainnya jika mereka berpikir bahwa aku ada suatu hubungan dengan clientku ini—Akashi—meski kenyataannya kami memang memiliki suatu hubungan. Walau hanya sebatas teman SMP. Yah, itupun jika pantas disebut hubungan. Sekalian saja tambahkan, hubungan cinta sepihak. Haha, konyol.

Beberapa detik terlewati tanpa ada satupun percakapan didalamnya. Aku melirik sekilas pada pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum. Jadi, sejak tadi ia hanya tersenyum?!

"Akashi- _kun_? Apa ada yang sa—"

"Jika terlambat latihan saja, hukumannya kulipatkan dua kali. Menurutmu, berapa kali aku harus melipatkan hukuman bagi yang tidak datang latihan,hm?"

Aku terperangah. Jawaban apa itu? Apa semua orang cerdas itu pikirannya tidak dapat ditebak?

Sebuah tawa meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Setitik air mata terlihat di sudut mataku. Sungguh, ucapannya benar-benar tidak terduga sama sekali. Tanpa kusadari sosok di hadapanku juga turut tertawa bersamaku. Aku perlahan memelankan tawaku dan memperhatikan pemuda yang sebentar lagi resmi menjadi suami seseorang.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang. Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Momoi."

"Um, _douita nee,_ " aku tersenyum manis, lalu memelankan suaraku di bagian akhir,

" _kapten."_

Punggung tegap itu perlahan menghilang dibalik pintu ruang kerjaku. Kedua sudut yang sejak tadi terbentuk di bibirku, perlahan memudar. Berganti sebuah senyum getir.

Sepasang manik magentaku melirik ke arah secarik kertas design tadi.

"Hanya tinggal kuberikan pada penjahit lalu memberitahunya kapan pakaian ini akan dikenakan. Setelah itu tugasku _selesai,_ 'kan?"

"Tapi... entah kenapa aku sudah tak sanggup lagi melakukannya..."

Setetes bening air mata meluncur di pipi putihku. Secepat kilat aku menghapusnya. Pemandangan kota Tokyo di malam hari nampak lebih indah jika dilihat dari atas sini, kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke arah balkon ruanganku. Perasaan apa ini? Setiap langkah yang kuambil untuk mendekati balkon itu terasa ringan. Sangat ringan. Hingga tiba di ujung balkon, aku merasa melayang.

Aku ingin bebas.

" _Gomene,_ Akashi _-kun,_ sepertinya aku tak akan sempat mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu di hari pernikahanmu, serta.." Hembusan angin terasa menusuk ke setiap inchi tubuhku, saat kakiku meninggalkan pijakan balkon dan terhempas ke bawah.

"...Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 _Aku masih bahagia..._

 _Sungguh..._

 _Memangnya apalagi alasanku bahagia selain melihat senyumnya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

EPILOG

Sehari setelah pemakaman,

Terlihat sekelompok orang berpakaian serba hitam memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ruangan kerja seorang Momoi Satsuki.

"Akashi- _kun_ terlihat sangat terpukul," Kuroko membuka suara,

" _Ne,_ itu wajar. Dia adalah orang terakhir yang menemui Satsuki hari itu." timpal Aomine,

"Biarkan saja dulu," kini sang Mantan Shooter terbaik Teiko berujar.

Mereka berlima berjalan melihat setiap sudut ruangan. Kesedihan tentu saja menyelimuti mereka, melihat salah seorang sahabat mereka meninggal bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bukan?

"Kisecchin.. apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Muraskibara mendekat ke arah pemuda pirang yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja kerja Momoi.

"...Entahlah." Kise berujar hambar, matanya sedikit membengkak akibat menangis.

"Tapi sepertinya kertas ini cukup penting bagi Momoicchi sebelum ia mengakhiri hidupnya."

Secarik kertas note singkat,

 _Tolong berikan kertas design ini pada penjahit, katakan padanya untuk menyelesaikan baju ini sebelum tanggal 25 Desember karena client kita akan mengambilnya. Dan juga ucapkan selamat atas pernikahannya,_

 _dari orang yang sangat mencintainya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

END

A/N :

Makasih udah baca. Maaf klo masih jelek hehe.

Dan juga, aku sama sekali gak ada niatan untuk nyindir profesi fashion designer tentang pekerjaan yang menyedihkan dll. Itu Cuma masalah plot cerita wkwkw. Jangan berpikir seperti itu yaa.. love u all 3 #plakk

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
